Martha Smith et River Song
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Martha sourit, parce que quelque part entre 1963 et 2000, Melody Williams avait retrouvé ses parents.


Martha s'étira, fatiguée.

Elle et Mickey avaient recroisé le Docteur de façon totalement fortuite. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, avec son nouveau visage (il avait l'air d'un adolescent, à présent) et elle n'avait jamais vu la blonde qui l'accompagnait. Mais quand il s'était mis à lui parler en scientifique (il débitait cent mots à la seconde sans qu'elle en comprenne le sens) elle savait qu'il était le même. Comme d'habitude s'en était suivi une histoire d'aliens véreux qui avaient décidé d'exterminer la planète Terre pour une raison obscure. Ils avaient dû les suivre jusqu'à leur planète d'origine pour leur faire cesser toute activité. Le TARDIS avait été obliger de forcer sur ses réserves d'énergie pour leur fournir un boucler suffisamment puissant pour leur permettre de mettre leur plan à exécution, à savoir couper la source d'alimentation du canon et le mettre hors-service de façon définitive. Le Docteur avait pu booster le TARDIS pour les faire voyager jusque dans la galaxie d'à côté mais n'avait pas pu les ramener chez eux. Il fallait une nuit de repos au TARDIS pour être de nouveau en forme et il leur avait proposé de passer la nuit dans le TARDIS. Les Smith avaient accepté le plus naturellement du monde. La seule chose qui dérangeait Martha, c'était River.

Depuis qu'ils avaient revu le Docteur, ils avaient fait la connaissance de River qui avait l'air au demeurant charmante, mais qui n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot de tout le voyage. Ils venaient de dîner et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était lever de table et seulement informé le Docteur que s'il la cherchait, elle serait dans la chambre. Pas dans SA chambre. Il avait hoché la tête gravement et embrasser sa main. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Mickey dit :

-Le prenez pas mal, patron, mais elle a pas l'air bien causante, votre amie.

Le Docteur hocha la tête et dit :

-River vient de perdre ses parents.

Il changea rapidement de conversation et ils n'insistèrent pas.

Dans la nuit, Martha entendit un bruit. Elle se leva et commença à en chercher la source. Elle tomba sur une porte qui avait pour seule décoration un écriteau où il était inscrit ''Amélia''. Quelqu'un avait visiblement rajouté au stylo noir ''et Rory Williams''. Elle mit la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir quand une main aux doigts fins se posa sur la sienne. Elle se tourna vers le Docteur.

-Laissez, Martha.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce...

Il lui expliqua qu'Amy et Rory étaient les parents de River. Elle les avait perdus la semaine précédente et ne cessait de pleurer en secret depuis.

Il entra dans la chambre. River était allongé sur le lit, les draps vaguement remontés sur son corps, pleurant à chaudes larmes le nez dans l'oreiller. Il s'installa à ses côtés et la caressa doucement. River se redressa et elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Ils me manquent, Docteur, si tu savais à quel point ils me manquent...

-À moi aussi Melody.

Il remonta son visage vers le sien.

-Va les voir.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Pas sans toi.

-Melody, va les voir.

-Non.

Il soupira :

-Je ne peux pas les voir. Plus jamais, mais toi, tu peux. Vas-y. Passe du temps avec eux.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Je n'irais pas sans toi. Si tu ne peux pas les voir, moi non plus.

Il la serra contre lui et elle pleura de plus belle.

-Après 1200 ans de voyage à travers le temps et l'espace, j'en ai connu des gens, tu sais. Certains sont morts par ma faute, d'autres refusent de voir, d'autres encore m'ont oublié, et pour la plupart d'entre eux, j'ai gâché leur vie. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Ils viennent, ils partent... J'y suis habitué. Même si c'est toujours douloureux, j'y suis habitué. Mais il s'agit de tes parents, Melody. Et je refuse que tu n'ailles pas les voir sous prétexte que je ne puisse pas les voir aussi.

Il lui caressa doucement le visage.

-Tu les embrasseras pour moi.

Doucement, elle baissa et il l'embrassa sur le front.

Martha, jugeant qu'elle en avait trop vu, referma doucement la porte.

Le lendemain avec l'aide du TARDIS, elle fit des recherches sur Amélia et Rory Williams. Elle tomba sur cet article :

 _ _Amy J. Williams__

 _ _Journaliste, écrivain et activiste.__

 _ _La vie d'Amy Williams aurait pu sortir d'un de ses livres pour enfant : elle était aussi étrange que merveilleuse, comme ses co__ _ _n__ _ _tes de fées.__

 _ _Britannique, elle est arrivée dans d'étranges circonstances en 1963. Nous savons peu de chose__ _ _s__ _ _sur sa vie avant ça mais beaucoup pensent qu'elle a une fois travaillé pour le gouvernement, et qu'elle aurait eut une relation plus ou moins intime (et hautement critiqué) avec Richard Nixon : car elle fut la seule journaliste à__ _ _qui__ _ _il accepta de parler, en prétextant qu'ils avaient un ''accord commun''.__

 _ _Son époux fut Rory Williams qui mourut en 2000, la privant de son compagnon avec qui elle avait passé sa vie. Pourtant elle s'est adapté au veuvage avec la même résignation frappante qui la f__ _ _i__ _ _t__ _ _connaître parmi ses semblables. Un an après la mort de Rory, elle organisa une exposition sur le travail de Vincent Van Goth au musée d'Orsay à Paris. ''Pour me le rappeler'' est la seule raison qu'elle ait donné pour justifier de s'imposer une telle charge de travail à son âge.__

 _ _Bien qu'elle n'ai__ _ _t__ _ _eu aucun enfant biologique, Amy et son mari ont adopté une petit__ _ _e__ _ _fille qu'ils ont trouvé__ _ _e__ _ _vivant dans les rues de New York. Son nom était Melody et ils l'on__ _ _t__ __ _ _élevé__ _ _, pas seulement avec de l'amour, mais aussi avec de l'argent (depuis qu'ils furent arrivés à New York, les Williams avaient fait fortune). La jeune Melody était noire alors que ses parents étaient blancs, ce qui a fait grandement choqué dans les années 60, à New York. Amy et Rory ont ignor__ _ _é__ _ _superbement n'importe quelles critiques.__

 _ _À__ _ _la fin de sa vie, elle écrivit une série de romans pour enfants qui était particulièrement populaire parmi les jeunes lecteurs. L'un d'eux fut le très illustré ''La légende de la boîte de Pandore'', qui s'est vendu à plus d'un million d'exemplaire__ _ _s__ _ _.__

 _ _Amélia Jessica Williams a voyagé à travers le monde, en élevant un enfant, et a inspiré des millions de gens. Une vie extraordinaire, selon les critères communs. Quand on lui demanda dans une interview quelques mois avant sa mort, ce qu'il l'avait pouss__ _ _é__ _ _à faire ça, elle__ _ _a__ _ _réfléchi__ _ _s__ _ _avant de dire ''Il y a longtemps, j'aurais dit que c'était pour le rendre fière. Mais plus maintenant, bien que je__ _ _sache__ _ _que je l'ai fai__ _ _t__ _ _. Simplement pour qu'il n'y ai__ _ _t__ _ _plus d'enfants qui pleurent. J'en ai eu marre d'attendre que le monde aille mieux.'__

 _ _Par Sarah Jane Smith.__

Martha fut subjuguée par cette histoire malgré plusieurs incohérences. Melody, ou River, ou quelque fût son nom, si cette Amy était bien sa mère, elle aurait dû être noire, selon cet article. Et elle aurait dû être plus jeune si elle était née dans les années soixante.

-C'est bien moi.

Martha se retourna et vit River. La blonde soupira tristement en regardant la photo d'Amélia Williams.

-C'est ma mère. Elle a rencontré le Docteur quand elle était jeune et il est revenu pour elle. Avec mon père, Rory, ils ont voyagé dans le temps et l'espace.

Elle lui raconta les circonstances de sa naissance, l'enlèvement par Madame Kovarian, ses régénérations, lorsqu'elle avait voulu tuer le Docteur, puis lorsqu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et plus récemment, la disparition de ses parents.

-Mon père avait remarqué qu'une des pierres tombales avait toujours son nom. Ma mère est allée voir quand il s'est fait toucher par l'ange. Alors elle s'est faite toucher pour le rejoindre et ils sont morts dans le passé.

-Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas aller les voir avec le TARDIS ?

-Ce point temporel de New York est instable, on ferait exploser New York si on le faisait. Le Docteur ne peut pas y aller sans brûler la ville.

-Mais vous...

River soupira.

-Moi je pourrais. Mais je ne veux pas. Pas sans lui.

Martha la prit dans ses bras.

Elle entreprit de raconter son épopée avec le Docteur.

-Avec ce qui s'est passé avec le Maître, j'ai pris conscience de la valeur que ma famille avait à mes yeux. Et aujourd'hui, si j'étais dans votre situation et que je ne pourrais plus les revoir, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai...

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le Docteur ramena les Smith sur terre. Il les embrassa et River souffla dans l'oreille de Martha.

-Merci.

Ils partirent tranquillement, sous l'œil protecteur du Docteur. Avant de tourner au coin d'une rue, Martha se retourna et vit River parler au Docteur. Elle était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle disait mais elle le vit hocher la tête et la serrer dans ses bras. Elle toucha son étrange bracelet, si semblable à celui de Jack, et disparut dans un éclair bleuté.

Martha sourit, parce que quelque part entre 1963 et 2000, Melody Williams avait retrouvé ses parents.


End file.
